We are developing research relating to active sites of redox metalloenzymescontaining Mn ions or a free-radical metal motif including biochemical studies enzyme structures, electronic structure calculations, spectroscopic analysis and modelling and bioinorganic synthesis. The major computational requirements for which advanced computing resources are required are access to molecular biological software (Wisconsin GCG; molecular graphics); trail implementation of spectroscopic modelling code on multiprocessor platform; and access to advance computational chemistry software to complement our lab's DFT calculation of metal complex structures.